


Predicament

by Curondhil



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dominance, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curondhil/pseuds/Curondhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all his fault. Now the Dragonborn finds herself stuck in a trap with the man she hates the most.<br/>Very explicit content! Dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predicament

It was all his fault. How, she did not yet know, but the young woman was positive she would find enough reasons to blame the wolf for the situation they were currently in.

Maybe it was because of his Nord-blood. She, being an Imperial, wanted to wait at the Inn until the snow stopped, but he urged her to continue, lest they'd be stuck together even longer. She could have easily persuaded him to wait for her sake, but right now she convinced herself he had forced her out in the snow, and probably even known of the storm that was about to come. Absolutely his fault.

It was she who spotted the cave they eventually entered for shelter. But it was he who failed to smell the bandits that inhabited said cave. Wolf-blood my ass, she thought, silently adding his failure to predict their capture to his list of blame.

Then of course there was his stare. These steel-blue eyes that unnerved her. The way he held himself. His voice. And most of all, his infuriating, arrogant personality.

She hated the man, she really did. It was he who provoked her so much that she screamed at him, thus drawing the bandits' attention in the first place. It was entirely his fault she was so distracted by being constantly annoyed with him that she, too, failed to notice the ambush in time.

Oh, how she despised the way he looked at her. Like, right now. And for the last two hours. Ever since they both found themselves hanging in chains, opposite of each other, really. Like it was her fault or something.

"This is all your fault!" He finally spat.

The young woman just huffed indignantly. "Don't be ridiculous."

His glare hardened and a low, feral growl escaped his lips. The Imperial felt a shiver run down her spine. More animal than man, it seems.

Once again she cursed her luck as she remembered entering Jorrvaskr, hoping sweet sweet Farkas would be there to accompany her on her latest adventure. Sadly the only seasoned warrior available was his cheap excuse for a brother. He'd have to do, she thought back then, but now regretted it bitterly.

The woman refused to be intimidated by an overgrown lapdog and decided to give him a piece of her mind instead. "I should have waited for your brother to return. Had I gone with Farkas, we'd be safe and sound at our destination already."

He growled back at her "You'd either have gotten him killed at this stage or you'd be lost somewhere at the other end of Skyrim! We always make fun of his lack of wit, but you put his stupidity to shame."

The woman took in a sharp breath. "Why, you little arrogant bastard. You are lucky I am chained to the wall, otherwise I would kick your ass into next week!"

"You could not hit the broad side of a barn without a compass! Even while I'm in chains you would not stand a chance."

She almost shouted at him. "You are just jealous because your brother and I are closer than you have ever been."

His steel-blue eyes flickered golden for a moment and the Imperial could not help wondering if she had just gone too far. She could see him pulling on his chains. His wrists were bloody from the shackles around them.

"Don't you dare speak of my brother like this! You know nothing of us!"

Her heart was threatening to bust from her chest. She was afraid, and she knew he could smell it. But there was no way in hell she would admit it.

"You cannot comprehend how a beautiful, educated woman like myself could possibly prefer your brother to you. You are jealous of him, and you know it, just as you are jealous of me for stealing away your precious baby brother."

With a feral growl, Vilkas ripped the chains from the walls, ignoring the streams of blood running down his wrists. With just a few quick steps he was standing in front of the young woman, his golden eyes indicating the beginning of his transformation as one hand clamped around her neck while the other ripped the chain that bound her out of the wall. "I said SHUT UP!"

His voice was no more than a growl, but the woman was too shocked at this sudden eruption of violence to notice the changes in him. Just as his grip tightened around her neck, the door burst open and half a dozen armed men entered the room, obviously alarmed by the noise their prisoneres had made.

"You came at the wrong time" was all the young Nord said before he finally allowed the beast within to take over. He released the woman and charged at the bandits.

The young Imperial fell to her knees, the shackles still around her wrists, but now free from the chains that bound her. She gasped for air as she watched the man she despised tear through human flesh as if it was cobwebs. After a few moments she got up on her feet and decided to follow her companion.

Screams of terror echoed through the cave as more and more people died at the hands of the werewolf. Dodging bodies, she tried to find a suitable weapon on one of the corpses, knowing she would eventually have to continue his fight once Vilkas returned to his human form.

Occasionally a straggler or two would make it past the feral beast, but the young woman never even so much as bat an eyelid as she broke their necks and slit their throats with a swift movement.

Another dozen bodies later she was able to make out the tell-tale signs of his transformation. His movement slowed down and his attacks lost strength. However, she was not the only one who noticed the change in the werewolf. Their attackers saw the opening the Companion gave them and pressed even harder than before. It was her time to step in. While Vilkas sank down to his knees and his fur retreated to make way for human skin, the young woman took over and ran her blade through the foes threatening the life of her companion. Her left hand engulfed the bandits in flames while her swordarm slashed through them relentlessly. Their personal differences put aside, at this moment they were comrades in battle, and noone threatened her companions and lived to regret it.

She was more than a little surprised to see Vilkas up on his feet and armed as he joined the massacre once again.

His armour did not survive the transformation, and the only clothes he wore were a tattered pair of trousers. Else the only things covering him were his smeared war-paint, the blood if his foes and a layer of sweat. Together they danced to the deadly tune of fading heartbeats around them. Vilkas was just as lethal with a blade as he was with his claws, and soon all foes had either fallen or fled. The wolf, however, was not yet done. As soon as the last body hit the ground, he turned around to the woman that had up to his point watched his back and once again grabbed her by the throat. He felt her pulse quicken under his hand. Even though they just killed dozens of people, she was more terrified of him than of the entire force of armed men they had just faced.

His eyes, now again the colour of steel, pierced hers, trying to rip apart her very soul.

Her ears were ringing and she felt the blood boil in her veins. There was nothing as intoxicating as a battle, nothing to get her as drunk as the blood of her foes. And now she was at the mercy of this animal, this man, this monster, who wore nothing but the proof of their victory.

He threw her against the nearest wall forcefully. The contact with the stonework knocked the air out of her lungs for a moment, but before she was able to catch her breath, he was above her again, pinning her against the wall. With a feral growl he crashed his lips onto hers, invading her mouth with his tongue. Her mind, still clouded from the battle, shut off in an instant. The young woman instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso and ground her hips against his, earning a deep moan from the man that was ravishing her mouth. His right hand tightened around her neck while his hips rocked against hers, leaving no room for doubt as to where this was going. In an instant his lips were gone. She thought she had finally time to catch her breath, but before she was even able to inhale properly, a hard bite on her throat knocked the air out of her lungs again. His sharp teeth almost broke skin, the pain in stark contrast to the pleasure the friction between their hips sent through her body. With brute force Vilkas removed the young woman from himself. She tried to keep her legs wrapped around him, but was having none of it. With a movement so quick her eyes were barely able to follow it, the man had ripped her already torn and battle-stained armour of her body, exposing her chest bindings to him. Her only response was a surprised yelp and a shocked glance in his dircection. If he noticed her displeasure, he showed no sign of it.

"Don't move" was all he said as he pulled a dagger out of the chest of a nearby corpse.

"Vilkas, what the fuck are you..." suddenly the dagger was at her chest and she inhaled deeply. With a quick movement, he cut the bindings of her chest, freeing her round, heavy breasts. He took the sight in with hungry eyes before his greedy mouth descended to her nipple.

She was drunk with ecstasy. It did not matter that this was Vilkas, the man she hated so much, as long as he could do these things with his tongue. She really did not care, as long as he made her feel like this. His teeth scraped over a hard nipple as his hands found their way into her trousers. It only took him seconds to open them and pull the annoying material down to her knees.

Moans filled the room as the Imperial lost herself in his touch. Steel-blue eyes met lustfilled amber ones as he pushed his fingers between her folds.

The young woman threw her head back in pleasure and surrendered to his touch. She did not care any longer what he did, as long as he didnt't stop.

In an instant, his lips were gone from her breast and he sent a mischievous, feral smirk her way. She had no time to protest as he quickly grabbed her hips and spun her saround, pressing her face against the cold stone-wall and his own hard body against her back. Shivers ran down her spine as her hard nipples connected with the cold stone work. The man behind her dominated her completely, and she loved it!

Suddenly she felt his manhood press against her entrance from behind, teasing her, but not giving her the fulfillment she craved. A desperate, begging moan escaped her lips while her hips ground against his, trying to get him to continue.

"You're soaking wet. I wonder, has my brother even gotten you this worked up?"

With tantalizing slowness, he pushed the tip of his manhood into her, but refused to move an inch further.

She could not believe his cheek, to speak of his brother in such a moment.

The only reply he got was a pleading moan. A hard spank on her butt brought her back into reality.

"Answer me!"

She bit down on the inside of her cheek to surpress a scream, yet she could feel herself get even wetter at his display of power.

"No... we never..."

"That's too bad now" was all he said as he pushed himself into her, "seeing how much you seem to enjoy it."

With mercyless force he dug his hands into her hips, filling her with hard, deep thrusts.

"That's what you get for being so disrespectful"

Another hard thrust, emphasized with a smack on her backside, earned him a surprised yelp from the young woman he was just taking against a wall.

"Trust me, I will show you your place in this pack."

She only whimpered at the prospect of being 'trained' in such a way.

His speed increased and one more time his teeth found her neck. Pleasure and pain became one as her breasts rubbed against the cold stone in front of her and his hands bruised her hips, forcing her body harder onto his hard member.

"From now on, you will only go on missions with me, is that clear?"

Another smack on her backside, followed by another deep, hard thrust encouraged her to reply quickly. "Yes, only with you... ahhh..."

"Good. If you are a good girl, I might even reward you."

His hand found its way from her hip between her legs, adding just a little pressure to the small bundle of nerves abover her folds. His continuing thrusts combined with his ragged breath in her ears brought her to the edge with alarming speed. She had never ben so aroused in her life.

"Vilkas... I..."

Suddenly his hand was gone and another loud smack landed on her backside. She screamed in surprise, disappointment and pain.

"You will come when I tell you to, and not a second earlier. Is that clear?"

His fingers returned to the spot where she wanted them most as she nodded, trying to articulate her answer. However, he seemed to get the idea, and fucked her even harder than before.

His thrusts got stronger and his heart beat faster, coming closer to the edge by the second.

Vilkas grabbed her hand and led it between her legs to meet the point where their bodies connected.

"Can you feel it, can you feel me inside you?"

Her shaking fingers clumsily touched the base of his shaft as he pushed in and out of her, feeling the spot where she ended and he began. She was feeling dizzy, the adrenaline in her head and all the emotions he sent through her body confusing and elating her. Yet she had to stay focused until he allowed her to let go. There was no questioning him. She would do exactly as he asked.

"Now. Come for me!"

These words were all she needed as she screamed his name, clamping her walls around him as Vilkas filled her wetness with his own, biting down on her neck to stiffle his own screams of pleasure as he fell over the edge. The added force of the stone rubbing on her nipples and both their hands between her legs made her spasm for what felt like hours. She could feel his pulsating member inside of her, spilling the last of his seed as he pushed himself into her one last time.

He finally collapsed behind her, slipping out of her wetness, leaving the young woman with a feeling of emptiness she had never felt before.

This was what she had needded all her life, she just didn't know it.

The Imperial collapsed in the floor beside her companion, looking up at him with confused eyes. His gaze was the same as always, cold and strong. He was the alpha male. She finally understood.

Things would never be the same between them. She smiled.


End file.
